Vehicles
Vehicles are devices that are designed or used to transport people or cargo from one point to another. Vehicles come in a variety of categories including cars, trucks, airplanes, trains et cetera. Most vehicles appear only as world object, which can explode. In Wolfenstein, once a vehicle catches fire, an explosion is inevitable, but more damage will hasten it. Some other plays a minor role in the games, like transport to the place of a mission, as enemies to fight, as allies, or for the largest of them, as a location. Overviews per game Wolfenstein 3D Trucks appear in some of the Spear of Destiny missions. Only seen from the backside. A picture of plane appears in Mission 2: Return to Danger and Mission 3: Ultimate Challenge. File:truckSOD.jpg File:planeSOD.jpg ''Return to Castle Wolfenstein'' A Supply Truck must be used to sneak inside the Rocket Base. The Kobra rocket plane is used by the player to exit the airfield, and it was used by Wilhelm Strasse to escape from B.J. after his battle with the super soldier. Some fighter planes are stationed in the airbase or on the runway, possibly based on the Messerschmitt Me 262 design. A captured Panzer IV (the model is probably the infantry support variant, due to its short barrel 75mm main gun intended for building or fortified positions rather than tank-on-tank battle) was used by Kreisau Circle agents to aid the player in his fight through Kugelstadt. While the enemies has PaK 38 50mm AT gun that bizzarely fires Panzerfaust rocket. Some Sdkfz. 251 Halftracks have a mounted MG 42 which can be used by enemies or the player. Also, some stationary Trucks have Health Packs and ammo on their cargo holds. ''Wolfenstein'' Many transport trucks and Kubelwagen are used by Kreisau Circle agents or Golden Dawn members to transport B.J. at the place of his missions. Also, a Tiger is fought just front of the start point of the eighth mission "Air Field". Several destoryed Tigers can be found in Midtown area and many of them can be destroyed by Overpowered Veil Power or a stronger Weapon such as Leichenfaust 44 and Panzerschreck, It also featuring more of Jet that can also destroyed as well in the Final Mission of the Zeppelin. In one of the hangers at the airfield, there is an unmodified ME-262 Schwalbe; however later on there's a 6 modified ME-262s that are jettisoned by B.J. ''Wolfenstein: The New Order'' In the game Wolfenstein: The New Order there are a number of retro-futuristic vehicles of both the Allied and Axis Powers. There are seen ME-262s and Horten 229s that are used by the Nazis during the battle with the Allies in 1946. There are also vehicles such as trucks, cars and tanks. By 1960, the Nazis have also constructed space shuttles that can carry both personnel and cargo to their Lunar Base. They are usually launched atop the London Nautica. Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus By the time of Wolfenstein 2: The New Colossus, the Nazis utilize an array of vehicles and vessels far more advanced than in the New Order. Most notable of these is the Ausmerzer, a massive airborne fortress armed with artillery cannons and guided missiles, used to enforce Nazi rule over the former United States. Additionally, the Nazi regime has made use of antigravity technology derived from a Da'at Yichud vault in New Mexico, resulting in the creation of the flying saucer styled Haunebu-V spacecraft, allowing for regular flights between the Earth and Venus. In the former United States, massive Armored Personnel Carriers, miniature zeppelins which carry companies of Nazi Death Squads, and rocket-propelled underground trains provide transport for the Wehrmacht and its various divisions. For civilian use, sleek, streamlined cars built in the styles of the late 1950s can be found in Roswell, New Mexico. It is also known that before the transformation of New Orleans into a massive ghetto, the Nazis attempted to modify the city's transport infrastructure by replacing the city's old streetcars with newer, double-decker streetcars. Trivia *According to the misson briefing the Kobra has a maximum speed of 500mph. *The Kobra seem to resemble Bachem Ba 349. German point-defence rocket-powered interceptor. Gallery ''Return to Castle Wolfenstein'' Cometpossibly1.png|Unknown Airplane, possibly a Comet Kobra1.png|Another Unknown Airplane kobra.JPG|The Kobra Rocket Plane taking off halftrack.JPG|Two Halftracks transtruck.JPG|A Transport Truck, possibly an Opel Blitz fueltruck.JPG|A Fuel Truck planetrans.JPG|A Kobra Carrier Truck officerscar.JPG|Mercedes-Benz W 31 staff car panzer.JPG|A Panzer IV IST captured by the Kreisau Circle uboat.JPG|U-boat ''Wolfenstein'' WOLF2009-Jeep.png|A Kubelwagen WOLF2009-TransportTruck2.png|B.J. and a Kreisau Circle agent in an Opel Blitz WOLF2009-TransportTruck3.png|B.J. shaken in a damaged Opel Blitz WOLF2009-TransportTruck.png|SS soldiers disembarking from an Opel Blitz BMW 319.png|A BMW 319 BMW R75.png|A BMW R75 WOLF2009-Car.png|An unknown car WOLF2009-Panzer.png|A Tiger WOLF2009-Panzer2.png WOLF2009-Panzer3.png|A Tiger firing WOLF2009-Destroyed Panzer.png|Two destroyed Tigers in Isenstadt ME-262.jpg|A modified ME-262 in the Zeppelin ''Wolfenstein: The Old Blood'' Hortens over the Chasm.jpg|Horten 229s over a chasm. wtob01.jpg Retro-futuristic Opel Blitz.png|Concept art of Retro-futuristic Opel Blitz Retro-futuristic Kubelwagon.png|Concept art of Retro-futuristic Kubel Wagon Retro-futuristic Staff Car.png|Concept art of Retro-Futuristic Staff Car ''Wolfenstein: The New Order'' Concept-45.jpg|A Retro-Futuristic ME-262 Schwalbe Axis Jet Fighter.jpg|A Retro-Futuristic Horten Ho 229 Concept-47.jpg|A Guard Robot Carrier Staff Car.jpg|Staff Car of Friedrich Keller Prison Transport.jpg|Eisenwald Prison Transport 201810 screenshots 2014-06-05 00008.jpg|A sedan converted into a police vehicle for use of The Nazis during Eisenwald Prison escape. Wolfenstein Bomber.bmp|Retro-futuristic allied bomber. Note the B29-like cockpit. AAV1 04.jpg|AAV later concept AAV1 03.JPG|AAV early concept AAV1 01.jpg|AAV front end AAV1 02.jpg|AAV rear end escapecar_final_headlights.gif|Sedan concept Jeep Afrika.jpg|Jeep concept 1979924_633466296741767_6692685542678448714_o.jpg|Flying wing concept Nazi Space Shuttle.jpg|Nazi Space Shuttle Grampas Truck.jpg|Old Pickup Truck . Category:Wolfenstein (2009) Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein Category:Vehicles Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Category:Wolfenstein: Youngblood Category:Technology Category:Wolfenstein 3D sprites